warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Ashshadow
IRC Hi Ashshadow, I'm here to advertise the Wiki's chat channel. You can talk to other users instantly, and without clogging the , or making your editcount in the User_talk namespace go up. All random chatter should go there (or the forums), per Policy:Warriors Wiki is NOT. Come visit sometime, we'd love you have you! (Apologies if you've received this message previously)--EuBot 00:06, October 25, 2009 (UTC) Welcome!! Hi I'm Hiddensun but you can call me Sunny! Welcome to warriors wikia!!If you have any questions or need help just tell me. Hope to hera back from you!![[User:Hiddensun|'★Hiddensun']][[User talk:Hiddensun|'Talk']] 21:41, October 30, 2009 (UTC) Journey from apprentice to warrior. * Had to have had three-four images approved. * Know how to use shading, highlights, blur, etc. * Be able to put in good critiquable comments to others' images Those are the requirements above, so the answer is 3 or 4 depending on the quality and how long it takes you to achieve the other goals. As a general rule I think it's good to have at least one tabby approved and to have images of more than one rank (ie. not all warriors or all queens etc). As for your siggie, you need to copy the code and then go to the top right of your page where it says 'More'. Go down to 'My preferences' and there should be a box to paste your code in. Make sure you check the raw signatures tick box and save your changes. Then it should work. If you have any problems then I'll try and help you. [[User:Sandstar12|'Sandy']][[User Talk:Sandstar12|'~Dragonkit's Forest']] 21:54, October 31, 2009 (UTC) Hmm... silver and black tabby. Yes I think that would most likely be a silver cat with black stripes. That's the most realistic option. =) [[User:Sandstar12|'Sandy']][[User Talk:Sandstar12|'~Dragonkit's Forest']] 10:16, November 1, 2009 (UTC) Re: Siggy Heya Ash! (Can I call you Ash?) So, for the sig: go to Peferences, and scroll down to you siggy box. (I'm sure you know that.) Then you go over after your font-family:Whatever;color:Whatever and just add ;background:Black to the end of that part. But make sure you put it RIGHT after that part. If this makes no sense to you, please tell me.--Mossy SC 21:21, November 10, 2009 (UTC) Ok...wow. I'm not really sure what to do there, since I'm really only good with making the siggys cool. It may work ut better if you go see Echomist or Shadowedheart or anyone like that who is good at that stuff. Sorry! T.T--Mossy SC 21:30, November 10, 2009 (UTC) I know that this shouldn't be any of my business, and I'm sorry for that, but if you want your siggy to look like this Ashshadow then here's the coding for it. Ashshadow I hope this helps some. --[[User:Icethroat21|'Icethroat21']][[User Talk:Icethroat21|'Enter ']] 23:32, November 11, 2009 (UTC) Glad I could help! Also, did you want a link to your talk page? --[[User:Icethroat21|'Icethroat21']][[User Talk:Icethroat21|'Enter ']] 00:27, November 12, 2009 (UTC) It's not any trouble at all. Quite easy, actually, once you learn the codes. You just have to learn them with practice. What do you want the link to your talk page to look like and say? --[[User:Icethroat21|'Icethroat21']][[User Talk:Icethroat21|'Enter ']] 01:11, November 12, 2009 (UTC) Okay, the code for your user page stays the same, you just add the code to the talk page. Do you want it to look like this? My Clan Here's the coding for that. My Clan Hope this helps! --[[User:Icethroat21|'Icethroat21']][[User Talk:Icethroat21|'Enter']] 21:39, November 12, 2009 (UTC) Re: Blanks Problem hmm... I think this might be your computer having problems with the trasparent backgrounds and filling them in black instead. Have you tried opening the in pixlr or GIMP after saving them to your computer straight as they are? If you have and it doesn't work then I'll colour all the backgrounds a random colour and upload them for you as you need them to stop this happening, that's all I can think of. It might be a good idea to talk to some other users, perhaps on the main charart talk page though as you're not the first person this has happened to and they might have some advice. Alternatively you could try saving an approved charart of the blank you wan and then clearing all the colour from it when you go to do your own as this might make a difference. Sorry I can't be of more help Ash x [[User:Sandstar12|'Sandy']][[User Talk:Sandstar12|'~Dragonkit's Forest']] 21:40, November 14, 2009 (UTC) lol, good plan. I'm going to approve some images now... I've been putting it off all day but I feel bad leaving it to Bramble when the page is in such a state ^_^ Off I trundle! [[User:Sandstar12|'Sandy']][[User Talk:Sandstar12|'~Dragonkit's Forest']] 22:06, November 14, 2009 (UTC) Hmm... I don't know. I haven't seen anyone have this problem in a while, perhaps wait and see if it comes up. Glad you figured it out though![[User:Sandstar12|'Sandy']][[User Talk:Sandstar12|'~Dragonkit's Forest']] 21:56, November 17, 2009 (UTC) My talk pg answer from you Thanks for thanking him, i'll just decline him now, and also, thanks for the thanks :) :) !!! --Honeyrose34 01:05, November 19, 2009 (UTC) Re: Reedfeather PCA It's no bother; that's what I'm here for. The tabby stripes look great, perhaps blend them slightly to make them seem more a part of the pelt, but be careful not to blend too much. The ear pink could be slightly bigger - I normally choose a slightly darker colour - a kind of rosy pink - and use a size five brush to create a central triangle shape. Then use a size 5 blur brush to blur it in. Apart fro this, all I can see is that there isn't any/much shading, but if you left this out purposefully then forgive me =) [[User:Sandstar12|'Sandy']][[User Talk:Sandstar12|'~Dragonkit's Forest']] 20:39, November 19, 2009 (UTC) Re: Sure, you can call me Echo. :) In answer to your question, yes, I'm making Moss right now and I colored in the space between her legs. I was wondering whether i should or not, but I decided to because the underbelly and haunch would be there. I'm not really sure whether it's supposed to be colored in, though; you might want to ask Hawktalon, because she made the blanks and she would know. --[[User:Echomist|'♫Echomist']][[User talk:Echomist|'Talk']]♦ 00:10, November 26, 2009 (UTC) Blanks Hi Ashshadow:) To answer your question, if you mean the space between the legs that's transparent, then no, it's not supposed to be colored in. Any space that is not transparents should be colored in. And thanks for the compliment:) --HawktalonTalk 00:34, November 26, 2009 (UTC) Re: Warrior? Yes, I do. Sorry I've not been very vigilant. I'll change you on the template now =) [[User:Sandstar12|'Sandy']][[User Talk:Sandstar12|'~Dragonkit's Forest']] 12:32, November 29, 2009 (UTC) Hi :) Wanna be friends? If so sign my friends list on my user page. :) What's up? --:D Jinglestorm ♥'Merry Purry Christmas! 21:30, December 9, 2009 (UTC) check it out Check out milkfur now,how is the shading?Also,I have beechpaw(fur) up,can you check him out to?--Firepelt 21:43, December 9, 2009 (UTC)FirePelt Re: Lineart If you mean the background, then yes, it does show up black, and when I turn it white, the lineart turns white too. So if you could tell me that trick, It would be great! --Nightwhisker98Merry Christmas :D 21:20, December 11, 2009 (UTC) This is what I do for a charart. ---> That trick won't work for some reason, the background still shows up black. --Nightwhisker98Merry Christmas :D 21:46, December 11, 2009 (UTC) Well, first, I pasted a picture of a warrior into Microsoft Word, the the background was still black, so I pasted it again, then i transferred it to paint, and then I started to draw my cat. So now I am done with the coloring, and I will transfer it to pixlr to do the shading, blurring, and highlights. --Nightwhisker98Merry Christmas :D 21:58, December 11, 2009 (UTC) ok, you can fill in the background with a random color then give it to me, But I still don't get this part, my mentor did this And I did this --Nightwhisker98Merry Christmas :D 22:25, December 11, 2009 (UTC) what i'm asking you about is the line art, and i need a long haired male kit, and a shorthaired male kit, then two shorthaired female kits. (You don't have to give me all of them. Just one would be fine!) thanks --Nightwhisker98Merry Christmas :D 22:32, December 11, 2009 (UTC) no, I didn't pinch it. that's just my horrible drawing. So, thank you for the kits! I just have one more thing to ask of you, (you don't have to do it) can you do that with a queen? A shorthaired queen. --Nightwhisker98Merry Christmas :D 23:09, December 11, 2009 (UTC) Tigerheart Oh, does that image need to be approved, Bramble said I could use it for Tigerheart. Just check the PCA talk page under Brambleclaw (W) Declined Thank you for all the help with the blanks! I really appreciate it! --Nightwhisker98Merry Christmas :D 23:57, December 11, 2009 (UTC) ok, what do i need to do on the image? --Nightwhisker98Merry Christmas :D 00:10, December 12, 2009 (UTC) Lineart One more lineart request, and I promise, this will be my last! I would like you to do a long haired male and female elder, and a leader that has long hair. It can be a boy or a girl, I don't really care! Thanks for the other lineart! --Nightwhisker98Merry Christmas :D 00:30, December 12, 2009 (UTC) yes, I am making a clan. It's called HolidayClan, and this is what I have so far. --Nightwhisker98Merry Christmas :D 00:49, December 12, 2009 (UTC) images Because the images I had weren't very good, or I thought they weren't and I had been waiting to put Husker up for such a long time, and Tigerheart was the wrong color anyways, so I would have to re-do him, because the highlights would not change color to the color I wanted, and as for Fritz, I'm not absolutely sure why I took him down, I might put him back up, I don't know. Also I took them down because they were cluttering up space, and both were about to be declined anyways... --Nightwhisker98Merry Christmas :D 21:40, December 16, 2009 (UTC)